It'll Be a Happy New Year
by oneperfectfit
Summary: Four years, four New Year's parties, four midnight kisses, and one conclusion. KakaSaku for the new year.


**Happy New Year and all. A Kakashi/Sakura fic, appropriately themed and set on New Year's and New Year's Eve (for a few minutes). Actually posted on New Year's day, I'm quite proud of myself. Four years, four kisses, one conclusion. With a bit of Naruto/Hinata thrown in for good measure. Happy 2008. **

**1.)**

They're gathered in a bar, even though a few of them are underage. Her for one. Actually about half of them were underage, more than few. And some were also fairly overage, like him, for instance, who was standing next to her looking bored. She was quite surprised that Icha Icha hadn't yet come out of his pocket.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura says. "It's three minutes until next year. Look lively, or something." Kakashi shrugs and she sighs, annoyed.

"Alright," she murmurs. "Any New Year's resolutions?"

Kakashi's eyebrow raises. "I've giving up my vices," he deadpans.

"Like Icha Icha?" she asks slyly. Kakashi stares at her for almost a full minute.

"Never mind," he responds. Sakura almost has her reply out until he speaks again.

"30 seconds," Kakashi informs her. "Shall we?" They join in the countdown at eleven.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" They both can hear Naruto very clearly even though he is more than a few feet away. "Happy New Year!"

"Oh, look," Kakashi remarks drolly. "Midnight make out." Sakura giggles. It's quite true- Ino has her face mashed against someone and Naruto gave Hinata a quick peck on the cheek- she was the only one really close to him. Sakura's glad that Rock Lee is far away from her at that moment. She shrugs lightly and smiles at Kakashi. His eyebrow raises again, ever-so-slightly and she sees _something _in his eye. Kakashi grabs her roughly in a one-armed hug and then plants a slight, more gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Happy New Year, Sakura."

"And to you too," she says, hugging him back. Then- "God., you're going to be _thirty_. I can't imagine being _that _old."

**2.)**

Just a few of them are gathered in Sakura's apartment. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Iruka, Rock Lee (who had invited himself in) Ten Ten, Temari, Neji , a few other people she actually invited and a few like Lee who had wandered in. And Kakashi. He's sitting against the wall, slouching actually. He's not aggressively flirting (Ino, with God-knows-what) or slurping down the bowl of ramen that's she'd left out accidentally (Naruto, obviously,) or staring at Sakura with a frightening amount of intensity in his eyes (Rock Lee, who she'd bet was just counting down the minutes until midnight). He's just there. She makes her way over.

"Hey, Kakashi-san."

"Sakura," he acknowledges her with a nod.

"Enjoying the party?" she asks, sitting down next to him. She sets her drink at her side.

"Why not," Kakashi says. "And yes, out of respect for you I did leave my book at home."

She smirks. "Yeah, only because I threatened you."

"By way of Naruto."

"Well, yes. But only because he and you were training and I had to set up some things for this." She waves a hand vaguely and they sit in a comfortable silence, watching the people intermingle in front of them. Naruto and Hinata are actually talking, although Hinata's cheeks are glowing pink and Naruto is still eating her ramen. Suddenly, someone with a watch yells out "one minute 'till midnight!" and then the countdown begins.

"Oh, already?" Kakashi remarks.

"Why do I always end up with _you_?" Sakura replies and then "Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" And to her delight Hinata and Naruto are tentatively kissing (although she knows Naruto will make nothing of it later) and so Sakura shrugs and goes for it. She kisses Kakashi on the cheek. "Happy New Year," she says, just to irk him.

"I'm not old!" he responds, hugging her. Sakura sips her water.

"Yeah, right."

**3.)**

"What was your resolution for last year?"

"To stop obsessing over stupid things."

"Uh-huh. Did it work?"

"Not particularly as I would have hoped. What was yours?"

"To stop letting people get even _close _to seeing the rest of my face under my mask." 

"Oh yeah? Who did get close?"

"You and Naruto, multiple times."

"Oh yeah. Y'know, Kakashi-san, people are staring to _theorize_."

"No, Sakura, they're not."

"Yes they are. My favorite one is-"

"Stop it."

"-Is that you have a secret lipstick fetish."

"…no."

"Well, it would have made you more interesting. And no, I didn't start that one."

"Who did then?"

"I think it was Naruto."

"I see. Remind me to attempt to throttle him in training soon."

"Uh-huh."

"So, do you have a resolution for this year yet?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Not telling, you'll laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Fine, maybe I will. Come on, what is it?"

"Alright, alright… to find true love."

"Heh."

"…"

"Hey, I told you that I might laugh. _You _said that I might laugh."

"True, but you should still know that the only thing stopping me from punching you this instant is the number of people and that it's a sort of holiday."

"And?"

"And I've nailed Naruto twice today."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Hell yes, and your odds of getting one in the face are getting higher."

"Eh."

"Kakashi-san, what's your resolution?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. Come one, tell me."

"Okay, to get up my courage."

"Courage to do precisely what I may ask."

"That's something you don't really need to find out."

"…"

"Kakashi-san, you know that'll just make me more curious."

"Well. Yeah."

""Bastard."

"That's not a very nice way to start the New Year Sakura."

"S'not the new year yet."

"It's getting close to it."

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

"Oh."

"Happy New Year!"

She kisses him lightly on the lips through the mask and he kisses her back slightly.

"Happy New Year, Kakashi."

"Happy New Year, Sakura."

**4.)**

"Dance with me."

"Why should I?"

Sakura sighs. "_Because, _Kakashi-san, you should enjoy life more. So get off your lazy ass and get up."

"Sakura, have you been drinking?"

She grins. "Not really, not that much, just enough to make me curse a teeny bit. Now _come on_."

"Alright, I'm coming," he gets up. "See."

"Then actually _come_, let's dance," she pulls him along over to the dance floor, really just a small and crowded area in the center of the room. Naruto and Hinata are dancing- that was a good set up and finally they got together. They dance.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she lifts her head up from his shoulder- it's a slow-0ish song.

"You fulfill your resolution from last year?"

She looks up at him. "Hm? Oh, yeah, I think that I've found true love. You get up your courage to do whatever terrifying thing yet?" She suspects that he's smiling.

"No. Who's your true love?"

"Not telling. What's your deal?"

"Not telling, yet. Or showing, or doing."

"Right hen."

The countdown starts but they noly hear the tail end- "Three, two, one… Happy New Year!"

They kiss. He pulls down his mask and meets her lips. It's a _good _kiss, Sakura thinks. After quite a while they break for breath. She just wants, needs another kiss like that but Kakashi doesn't have that on his mind."

"Let's go," Kakashi whispers. She nods, agreeing and they leave the revelry because it looks like the way things are going there will be plenty more of those kisses in her New Year.

**Happy New Year… looks like for them it'll be good too. CC needed as this is my first Naruto piece so please review. Thank you. **


End file.
